07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Castor/History
Castor, born Xing-lu Hausen, is one of the main characters of the 07-ghost manga and anime series. He serves as a Bishop of the Barsburg Church located in District 7, and his job there is to protect the citizens by removing Kor. Castor is the second oldest of the three main Bishops, and has made a hobby of building and repairing life sized-dolls that he controls using his Zaiphon. He is also one of the two characters in the series that has a manipulation Zaiphon, which is considered very rare. Castor was originally born into the Hausen Family and was the thirteenth head of the household. Following the Raggs War, Xing-lu's head was demanded in return for the Hausen family's support of Raggs. He died in an attempt to save Razette after a botched body switch organised by his father. After his physical death, he began serving as one of the the 07 Ghosts. Castor was the Ghost known as Fest, the one that is able to tie souls together. However, in the final manga chapter, he became an ordinary human and lost his Ghost powers. Childhood Early childhood Castor was born on December 24 (Christmas Eve), as Xing-lu Hausen, to Xingfa Hausen and his wife, Lady Hausen of the affluent, noble Hausen Family. He grew up in the family house, the Hausen House (the House of Fest), a God House located in the 6th District. He was the thirteenth head of the family, following a long line of descendants of the Ghost Fest. Teenage years Even in his youth, Castor was said to be very talented. However, Seilan, says that due to his young age, he was a subject of criticism by those older than him who wanted to take the position of the head of the house from him. His father, Xingfa Hausen though presenting the image of a loving father to the public,In Kapitel 31, Seilan says: "They only ever spoke like parent and child in order to maintain the appearance of the family". made an effort to coach him to ignore these comments, and he did this by behaving in a cold and professional manner towards him: criticising him for showing indecisiveness and warning him of the family members that watched him and waited for weakness. As a result, Xing-lu often felt neglected. Due to his father's indifference, he immersed himself in his doll-making hobby, making dolls in the image of his mother whom he loved because she was the only member of his family to treat him with affection.In Kapitel 31, Seilan tells Teito: "only the Lady Hausen was allowed to spoil him". Pre Raggs War As it was the job of the Hausen House, and by extension the head of the Hausen Family, to protect the Raggs royal family from assassination, Xing-lu was often deployed on these missions. During one of these missions; which was to prevent an assassination attempt on the King of Raggs's life, Castor and others arrived at the home of an enemy clansmen and the ringleader was killed. As the building was being searched, Castor heard someone singing and he followed the noise till he reached a Noel Mermaid chained up in a small tank singing sadly. After the mermaid had been freed, and her injuries tended to, Seilan noted how she had become very attached to Castor. Consequences of the mission The consequences of the attempted assassination were discovered soon after: the gruesome mass suicides of the assassins' wives and children. Castor became visibly shaken by this, and hid in the room with Razette to compose himself. Razette saw his sadness, and singing did not help, so she changed her own face into Castor's, and then smiled. Castor was distraught at first, as he had never smiled himself but Razette calmed him and through her friendship, Castor learnt how to smile. Dolls looking like Razette began appearing in his work-room. Castor said it was because Razette wanted friends, though Seilan didn't believe him. Castor's inheritance Though the date of Xing-lu's inheritance was drawing nearer, he admitted to Razette that he had no interest of becoming the new Head of the House. Castor instead wished to become a puppet master, and he shared with her his dream of them travelling the world together as performers. Raggs War During the Raggs War, each of the Seven Houses of God chose sides, and battles were fought between houses who chose Barsburg, and houses who chose Raggs. The Hausen House sided with Raggs. Post Raggs War Following Raggs' defeat and the destruction of the Raggs kingdom, to appease the God Houses that fought with Barsburg and to prevent them from destroying entire bloodlines, the Houses that sided with Raggs said that they would kill the Head of their house. Xing-lu, being the heir to the Hausen Family was no exception. Death and reincarnation His father, Xingfa Hausen, was outraged at the idea. He organised a plan to save his son; proposing that the Noel Mermaid Xing-lu had saved long ago, Razette, change her face to look like Xing-lu's- and they decapitate her, and give her head instead. When Castor adamantly refused, Xingfa broke down and held onto his son tightly, begging him not to give himself up. Razette soon appeared, willing to die for Castor, and shapeshifted to look like Castor. Xingfa drew his sword and lunged at her to kill her, but Castor threw himself in the way and the blow impaled him through the chest. Castor was mortally injured. As he took his final breath, Castor looked up to see the God of the Hausen House, Fest, standing before him. Xing-lu took his place as one of the Seven Ghosts. His human body was left behind and beheaded, and the head taken to the Barsburg Houses. His death resulted in his mother's transformation into a Wars. After he had been changed into a Ghost, Castor returned to the place of his death. He finds Razette's dead body- with her having killed herself out of grief. Castor is at first appalled, but finds her soul still clinging to her body, and uses his Ghost ability to tie her soul to his, allowing her to live by sharing his life force. The two of them move to the Barsburg Church to start a new life. The Barsburg Church Meeting Teito Castor first appears flying his Hawkzile along one of the chasms between Districts 1 and 7, alongside two other Bishops, Frau and Labrador. He repeatedly warns Frau not to fly too high, but is ignored, when they encounter Teito falling from the sky. When he hits Frau and the two fall to the ground, Castor quickly rushes to Frau's side and the three Bishops decide to carry Teito to the Church. When Teito wakes, and leaps out the window in fear, Castor mistakenly believes Frau is bullying him and kicks Frau in response. He introduces himself and tries to make Teito feel comfortable. Mikage's return Castor is first spotted by Teito healing a child that had been possessed by a Kor. After noticing Labrador has given Teito the 'Flower of Protection' Castor becomes suspicious as Labrador had never given such a rare flower away to anyone. His apprehension is made all the worse at the sudden, unexplained appearance of Mikage and Labrador's odd behaviour. Castor is unwilling to take any risks and makes sure that Teito is always seen wearing the flower of protection just to be safe. Incident with the Kor When Teito is bargaining with a Kor possessing an old man, Castor appears with the other two Bishops to confront him. It takes the combined efforts of Frau and Castor to destroy the Kor. Castor restrains him, using his Ghost strings, allowing Frau, using the scythe, to destroy the wings. Castor then catches the old man and carries him to safety. The next day, Castor introduces Teito to his friend, Razette. When Teito asks about the old man the other night, Castor explains to him what a Kor is, and tells Teito to keep the incident with the Kor a secret. Mikage's death As the Bishops prepare for mass, they become very worried after Labrador reveals he had a vision of Mikage disappearing, and it's revealed Mikage only has half a soul left and will soon cease to exist. The Bishops decide to continue to watch Mikage in case the situation takes a turn for the worse. Castor is in the baptism ceremony when Mikage dies. After Teito has locked himself in his room, Castor enters with Frau after the latter breaks down the door, and offers him food. Frau brings him Mikage's reincarnation and becomes Teito's master when promise collar bites him. Castor scold him for doing something so reckless and explains to him the terms of his contract with the collar, something which he says he will regret doing, given Frau's nature. Discovery of Mikhail Castor confronts Teito when the boy decides to leave the Church in favour of seeking revenge on the military. Castor questions Teito on his knowledge of the seven ghosts, and Teito explains to Castor that he knows Frau is Zehel and that Castor has the same scent. Castor then knocks Teito unconscious with the intention of erasing Teito's memory of the incident so the identity of the Seven Ghosts continues to remain a secret. However Frau appears and stops him, saying that if Teito's memory of when Frau revealed himself as Zehel was blanked, then he would not be able to remember Mikage's last smile. Castor warns Frau that he will lose his position as a Ghost if 'the higher-ups' were to find out about Frau letting Teito keep his memories of having seen Frau as a Ghost, but before they are able to take it any further, Frau's scythe malfunctions and attacks an unconscious Teito, despite Frau's protests. The Eye of Mikhail intervenes before Teito is injured, and a furious Mikhail attacks the two Bishops. When Mikhail demands the removal of the collar, Castor counters that only the army can remove it. To control Mikhail, Frau makes use of the commands of the collar, and once Teito has been incapacitated, the Bishops's decide to enrol Teito in the clergy exams. While being reluctant, Castor eventually consented to Teito keeping his memory. Bishop's Apprentice Exam Arc Castor asks Teito if he will take the Bishop's Apprentice Exam, and Teito says that he will avenge Mikage by travelling to Hohburg Fortress. Castor explains the need for a Clergy Pass which will help him in his revenge. However, Castor only said that to keep Teito in the Church where he is safe. Teito agrees and Castor introduces Teito to preparation for the first half of the exam, which is a written test. While Frau thinks it impossible to learn everything within the space of a month, Teito surpasses expectations after revealing Fea Kreuz taught him all he needed to know when he was a child. Satisfied, Castor turns his attention to the training for the practical half of the exam, introducing Teito to a Baculus, which he struggles to control. Castor gives Teito special training lessons, using his ghost strings to control the Frau dolls he made specially for the occasion. Wars Attacks When Teito later goes to visit Frau about his broken Baculus, he(Teito) overhears Frau and Castor talking about the Eye of Mikhail, and Teito is angry with what he hears, believing they used him just like the Imperial Army had done. He flees and Castor decides not to pursue him. He instead mulls over the recent feeling of an evil presence within the Church. Castor spots a large shadow on the wall beside him, but when he turns around there it is gone. Castor realises Kuroyuri and Haruse have infiltrated the Church. While giving Teito a special training lesson using his Frau dolls, Castor thinks about the dark figure who had challenged him the day before. Teito trains with Castor the next day, and is rewarded with a professional Baculus when he succeeds, and Castor invites Hakuren to join in since he had been watching, but his offer is declined. Castor is present amongst the group of Bishops that held a meeting about the recent presence of Kor. They reach the conclusion that a Warsfeil was responsible for the attack that took Aldo's life. A meeting with Haruse In the library a mysterious figure is looking through the books and speaking about the Black Hawks, and in his hand he holds a picture of Teito. As he walks towards Teito, Castor senses something is wrong and grabs him by the shoulder, stopping him. Castor asks the Bishop, actually Haruse, if he needs any help, and the Bishop replies that he was sent to give a Clergy Pass to Teito. Teito, after being given the Pass, tells Castor and Labrador that the pass belonged to Fea Kreuz. Castor tells Teito that his "father" was excommunicated from the Church for stealing Pandora's Box and fleeing, something which tore a hole in the relationship between Barsburg and Raggs. Castor goes on the say that Raggs had given Kreuz shelter from Barsburg, and by these events it would have been right for Raggs to have been toppled. Teito, however, refuses to believe that Kreuz was a bad person. Castor then attacks the Black Hawks member, Haruse, but he is revealed to be a doll. Jio and the three Bishop's then realise the seal of Raphael has been broken, and the Eye of Mikhail is under threat. Frau's arrest Much later when Frau was framed as being a Warsfeil, Castor confronts Kuroyuri, who has infiltrated the Church with Haruse after Kuroyuri entered Frau's cell with the intention of killing him. Castor had anticipated an ambush, so replaced Frau with one of his dolls and then attacks the Black Hawk while he was distracted. The two fight, Castor using his ghost strings against Kuroyuri's sword. Castor manages to catch him/her by ensnaring him/her with the strings then suspends Kuroyuri in the air. Castor could sense that someone else possessed half of Kuroyuri's soul, and knowing this he probed Kuroyuri's soul in order to contact the person on the other end. Castor begins to speak with Ayanami. Castor knows that Ayanami's soul is linked to Kuroyuri's, so if Kuroyuri receives an injury, Ayanami will suffer the same pain as his subordinate. Castor uses this to his advantage, torturing him through Kuroyuri in order to get information from him. Kuroyuri pleads with Ayanami to release his/her soul so he (Ayanami) won't be injured, but Ayanami instead snaps Castor's strings and the fight between the two continues. Castor confuses Kuroyuri with the dolls he makes, making all of them look like himself, and then catches Kuroyuri as she/he is running. Kuroyuri then detonates an explosive devise which sends them both flying in opposite directions. Castor is thrown against the cell wall, but the impact is softened by Labrador's vines. Kuroyuri and Haruse flee. Bastien's funeral Bastien's funeral takes place as normal. Castor, along with Bishops Frau and Labrador discusses the possibility of any Warsfeil remaining in the Barsburg Church- since Bastien's death has restored the protective barrier around the Church. When a nun approaches Frau, suspecting him to be one of the Seven Ghosts, Castor elbows Frau causing him to drop a porn book to dispel any notions that he is a guardian of the Church. Confident, their secrete is safe- the three Bishop's make their escape. Capture of the Eye of Mikhail Castor watches Frau mount a Hawkzile and ride after Teito when he is captured by the Black Hawks. When the battleground turns to the skies, Castor follows pursuit and arrives in time to stop Hyuuga from landing a fatal blow on Frau- using his Ghost strings to stop his arm from moving. He then catches a falling Hakuren and brings him to safety. Since the existence of the Eye is a secrete, Castor can only watch as Labrador is forced to let The Black Hawks pass out of the district. The exam Castor appears before Teito Klein and Hakuren Oak as the two boys have met Bishop Lance, where he quickly silences Lance with a kick when Lance almost divulges information about the Eye of Mikhail in the presence of civilians. He is annoyed upon finding out that Lance had toured the seven continents looking for souvenirs instead of performing his Bishop duties. When Lance voices his desire to be Bastien's successor, Castor reveals he had also been a candidate for the position of Assistant Archbishop but had decided to refuse the position as he would not be able to make his sister dolls, and during the interview, he instead complimented Lance. During the exam Castor and Frau reminisce about the time they took the exam. Frau says he disliked his partner, making Castor so furious he sticks a chess piece in Frau's face (as Castor was his partner). The two argued over Frau's lack of desire to master the holy texts when some small children approach them and ask Castor and Frau to show them a puppet and a picture book respectively. Frau attempts to show them a porn book but Castor backhands him. Teito's escape from the Church Castor works together with Labrador to kill any guards that block Teito's path to the secrete tunnel. They both confront the Barsburg Spy, and Labrador executes him using a large Venus fly trap. Regrouping with the fleeing Teito and Frau, Labrador uses his flower petals to create a path to guide them out of the Pope's secret passage-way. He warns Teito of the dangers he faces on his path to justice, then wishes him luck on his journey. Teito and Frau escape while he (Castor), Labrador and Lance hold off approaching forces. Hausen House Arc Once the threat of Barsburg forces has disappeared, Castor patrols the Barsburg Church one night when he finds an old man mourning the loss of his dog, Wen. Seeing the bond the man had with his dog, Castor asks the old man what the he would be willing to give in return for his dog's life. When the old man replies that he would give his soul in return, Castor uses his powers as the Ghost Fest to tie the dog's soul, which was still in Wen's body, to the old man's soul- allowing the dog to live on the old man's energy. When the dog suddenly springs to life, Castor laughs and tells the old man that he (Wen the dog) had been sleeping. As the old man leaves, it is revealed that Castor had also earlier saved a woman in critical condition by tying her soul to her husband. With Hakuren, Ouida and Labrador Hakuren Oak greets Castor and Razette. The rarity of Noel Mermaids prompts Hakuren to ask how they met, but they are interrupted by a panicked Ouida. Ouida tells them he has 'lost' Labrador and Castor advises him to search around the trees, Ouida complies and finds Labrador asleep amongst the roots, and Castor chastises him (Labrador) for sleeping outside. The Cursed Ticket At the Hausen House, Teito Klein fights Lady Hausen, Castor's mother who had become a Wars following Castor's death. Teito uses his Baculus to purify the her soul and set her soul free. Before going to heaven, her soul is carried by the wind to District 7 and the Barsburg Church where her son, Castor, is blessing someone. The wind brushes by Castor, blowing his hat off, but he recognises his mother's soul, and as the wind moves upwards to heaven, Castor bids his mother farewell. Realising his mother's soul has been freed by Teito who seeks the Cursed Ticket, Castor assumes his Ghost form and appears before Teito as Fest. The Cursed Ticket Teito first mistakes the Ghost before him as Zehel, but upon realising it is Castor, he asks him of his reincarnation. When Castor explains, Teito excitedly shouts that Castor can now return to his family, but Castor replies that rules prohibit him from making contact with the family that thinks him dead. Castor thanks Teito for releasing his mother from the Wars, but Teito questions Castor on The Land of Seele: asking him if to go there is to die is true. Castor explains to Teito that in Seele, the Chief of Heaven takes your life and gives you a new life with one wish. Upon hearing this, Teito asks if he could exchange his life for Mikage's. When Castor replies he could, Teito demands the Cursed Ticket. Castor explains that only once Teito has acquired all seven tickets will he be able to go to Seele, and he touches Teito's forearm; the seal of Fest instantly being burned into his flesh. Castor blesses Teito, and disappears into smoke to return to his human body back in District 7 where he is greeted by Razette. Raggs Castle Arc To show he has been chosen to "pursue the path of a Bishop", Hakuren Oak has Castor tattoo a cross on his back. As is customary for Bishops and their new apprentices, Castor and Hakuren prepare to leave the 7th District to travel the Barsburg Empire, exterminating Kor, and Castor spends his remaining days doing chores around the Barsburg Church. He is in the garden with Labrador when Hakuren rushes towards him, and Hakuren informs Castor he has received a letter commanding him (Hakuren) to return to the 1st District to serve as tutor to the Imperial princess. Castor congratulates Hakuren on the news and encourages him to take the offer, but after Hakuren protests, Castor takes him to the District Hospital to persuade him.Kapitel 36 Convincing Hakuren to leave When they arrive at the hospital, Hakuren Oak notes the presence of two Barsburg soldiers, who quickly retreat upon seeing Castor. Castor ignores them and quickly gets to work helping the patients, at one point using his powers as Fest to join the soul of a dying patient to his wife. As Castor is ambushed by a group of small children who want to play with him, they are interrupted by an elderly man dressed in bandages who begins frantically screaming the military will "burn us down". As he is ushered back to his room by the nurses, Hakuren questions Castor on the man's reaction. Castor explains that during the Raggs War, the military's budget was running low so in order to redirect taxpayer's money to the military, hospices and hospitals were burnt to the ground. Hakuren is outraged, and his belief in becoming a Bishop as opposed to a tutor is reinforced. However, after Hakuren meets an old man who laments how the Empire does not listen to the Bishops, but would listen to a politician, he realises that by becoming the princess' tutor, he can influence her decisions. Thanking Castor, Hakuren resolves to go to the 1st District and alert the Princess to the plight of the people. Manga Synopsis Much later in the manga, he fought Ayanami, after he (Ayanami) confronted Labrador, sacrificing the entire left side of his body, resulting in irreparable damage to his eye and arm. He later used his ghost power, and doll-making skills to replace the damaged limb and eye with doll parts. He later met with Frau and Teito together with Labrador during the Hawkzile race. He stops Frau from pursuing the Black Hawks and Teito because he (Frau) was too injured. During the Princess's birthday celebration ball, he, Frau and Labrador sneaked in, with Castor disguising himself as "Shuolon Hausen". He fights with Ayanami, but is defeated. Some time later, he wakes up to find himself and Labrador in a prison designed exclusively for the Ghosts, and after discussing their situation with Labrador, concludes that Verloren must have been unable to absorb their Ghost powers because he (Verloren) is currently using a human body and therefore lacks the strength to absorb their Ghost powers. At the same time, he uses his Ghost powers to connect Haruse's and Kuroyuri's souls together, saying, 'After seeing a bond like this, how can I not join the both of you?'. In Kapitel 93, Castor and Labrador escape their prison, and when Kuroyuri shouts after them, Labrador advises him/her and Haruse to evacuate. Castor thinks to himself that Teito's soul hasn't been completely devoured yet. After Ayanami dies and Teito goes to Seele, Castor is last seen picnicking with Labrador, Fea Kreuz and Millea. He mentions that he returned to his childhood home, the Hausen House, and although he tried to leave quickly after paying his respects at his mother's grave, he was spotted by Seilan and reunited with his family. The picnickers then watch Wahrheit Teito Klein play with Burupya. Category:Character subpages Category:Popular articles Category:Character histories